The Corporal is a Neko!
by KawaiiEuphoria
Summary: What's this? The Corporal has turned into a cute little neko? Oh no! How ever will we solve this problem? PWP.


A/N: Hello, fellow readers~! Today you'll be reading a Neko!Rivaille x Eren fanfiction~ Prepare yourselves~ Oh! And this will be taking place in Rivaille's apartment/home (I honestly don't even know if he has one or not, so don't tell me that he doesn't have a house or whatever because, yeah, I already know). Possible spoilers if you haven't caught up with the anime (at this moment, Episode 15 hasn't been released yet)! Also, I got the idea for this fanfiction by the YouTube video: 【進撃のMMD】リヴァイ兵長でねこみみスイッチ. Happy reading!

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I wanted to, so very badly, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I stood there for minutes, awestruck at the view in front of me. There stood Corporal Levi Rivaille, very, very pissed off. There were two things that I could imagine were his problems that made him furious.

The black cat ears atop his head, and the black cat tail swishing around angrily behind him.

It was adorable. Simply adorable.

"Did you do this to me?" The Corporal asked me in a monotone voice, fillled with venom. I wanted to smile and start laughing so very badly, but I somewhat cherished my life.

"N-No, sir! How would I be able to do that to you?" My voice shook, and at the end of my sentance, I almost burst into laughter. But honestly, I didn't curse him like that. I'm simply a human/Titan shapeshifter. That doesn't mean I can curse people with cat ears and cat tails. But curse or not, the Corporal looked so cute!

Levi released a stressed sigh and ran a hand through his hair, though his hand bumped into one of his ears. He slowly lowered his, now, tight, balled up fist.

"I'll kill whoever did this to me." He murmured to himself.

"Oh, Corporal. It's not as bad as you think! On the bright side, you look adorable." I told him, smiling a bit. Levi gazed at me, his eyes dark. Darker than usual. My smile faded a bit as I locked eyes with him. Scary.. Yet so cute. I boldy took a few steps forward, so I was now a few inches away from him. "M-May I touch your ears?" I asked warily.

Levi didn't answer, just simply glared at me. I took that as a yes, and slowly lifted my hand. I gently brushed my thumb over the tip of his left ear, keeping my eyes on the ear as well. I then very gently clasped my hand around his ear and began stroking it. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the Corporal's tail begin to slowly sway back and forth happily. Woah. 'Corporal' and 'happily' in the same sentance?! It really was a miracle!

I slowly began to raise my other hand, aiming to pet the other ear, yet the Corporal raised his hand and clasped it around mine before I could touch his other ear. He gazed up at me, his eyes not as dark anymore, and I gazed back down at him, my eyes slightly wide. I hadn't really noticed, but I had stopped stroking his left ear.

"Don't touch me.. Any more.." Levi told me in a, what sounded like, a strained voice. I was taken by surprise as he began to squeeze my hand that he had captured, and I removed my hand from his left ear. Yet I still couldn't understand why his voice sounded so strained. I was carefully bold, and decided to ask.

"A-Are you alright, Corporal..?" I asked in a gentle voice, not wanting him to get mad at me. His eyes suddenly softened and he began to lower our joined hands. I was seriously, very, very, very surprised when he pushed the palm of my hand against his crotch. My eyes suddenly widened more.

Corporal is hard..

"... You did this to me.." He replied quietly, and averted his gaze from mine.

'.. It must have been how sensitive his ears are..' I thought to myself as I gazed down at Levi's hand pressing my hand against his crotch. My eyes softened.

"Corporal.. I'll.. I'll get rid of it for you, if you'd like." I told him, my voice still gentle and careful. I felt his cock twitch in his pants just by my words. Through the silence between us, I could faintly hear the Corporal's deep breathing, attempting to calm himself.

"Do.." Levi began to speak. ".. Do as you wish.."

* * *

Now, with Levi underneath me on his bed in his bedroom, we feverishly pressed our lips together. I soon lapped at his bottom lip and he, without hesitation, opened his mouth. I plunged my tongue into his cavern and we rubbed and ground our appendages together. While kissing the adorable cat-man underneath me, I reached over and blindly searched for his tail. Soon finding it, I began to stroke the tail from where it appeared from underneath the Corporal to the very tip.

Levi groaned softly into my mouth, and that's when I began to unbutton his shirt. He was wearing a simple white, button-up, so it was easy to remove. I removed my lips from his, a string of saliva still connecting us. Both of our eyes were lidded with lust. I also released his tail and began to trail kisses down his neck and chest. The Corporal raised one of his hands and buried it in my hair, tugging on my locks slightly.

I swirled my soft, wet tongue around the Corporal's nipple, releasing a quiet moan from him and making the nub pert. I did the same with its neighbour, and began to make my way down again. As I dipped my tongue into his navel, my hands started to undo his pants. The button and zipper were quickly undone, and now I just had to slip them off. I raised my mouth off of the Corporal's body and gazed down at him.

"Lift your hips, please.." I murmured to him. He did so, and I hastily slid off both his pants and underwear, leaving him naked and his now completely stiff dick out in the open. The Corporal lightly bit his lip and raised his hand, beginning to stroke his ear, which made him release a breathy whine. I was a little more than half-hard from just doing things to his body and listening to him and watching him.

I lowered my mouth once again and held the base of his cock in my hand, pressing a light kiss to the tip. With Levi's hand still tangled in my hair, he pressed down on my head, wanting me to take him in. I chuckled quietly and flicked my tongue out, slowly dragging the flat of my tongue over the tip, collecting the Corporal's pre-cum. I swallowed the little beads of pre-cum, and it tasted faintly sour, but other than that, it was just like swallowing saliva. I then opened my mouth a bit more and took his bright red tip into my mouth, moving my tongue against it. I felt Levi arch his back slightly and he pressed down more on my head. I granted his wish and began bobbing my head, taking in more of him. As I bobbed my head, I closed my eyes and focused on the job, writhing my tongue against his length.

Soon, the Corporal was panting softly underneath me. I was taking in a little more than half of him into my mouth, and that seemed to please him since he wasn't pressing down on my head anymore. Then, I slowly pulled off of him, a string of saliva continuing to connect me and his dick. I quickly wiped away the saliva that began to spill out of the corners of my mouth, my eyes on Levi's face. His eyes were still dimmed, and his mouth was ajar slightly.

"Corporal.. Please turn onto your hands and knees.." I told him, my voice raspy and filled with both want and need. He did as I told him, his beautiful ass now in my clear view, plus his tail which was waving in the air slowly. I gently placed my hands on his cheeks and spread them and slowly began to lower my mouth. I pressed my tongue against his puckered, light pink hole and began to lap at it. The Corporal released a muffled moan into his pillow, and as I gazed up, I saw that his ears were twitching. Then, as I felt his hole open a bit against my tongue, I decided to squirm my tongue inside and writhe it around against his soft, hot insides.

"E-Eren.." I had heard the Corporal moan my muffled name. Hearing that made me smile slightly against his hole and begin moving my tongue in and out of him. I was rewarded with multiple soft groans and whines from the sexy kitten underneath me. Soon, I removed my tongue and released his cheeks from my grasp. I could hear Levi panting into his pillow. I then slipped off my shirt and tossed it to the side, and unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, pulling both my underwear and pants down to my knees. I gently took the base of my stiff cock into my hand and pressed closer to Levi, teasingly rubbing the tip against his hole.

That was when Levi decided to look back. My gaze went to his face, which was slightly flushed, slick saliva was dribbling out of his mouth, and his eyes were still dimmed and glazed over with complete and utter lust.

"Do you want me, Corporal?" I slowly asked in a teasing, strained voice. The Corporal gazed up at me and nodded wordlessly.

I slowly, carefully slid myself into him. I kept my eyes on Levi's face. I could see that he biting down on his inner cheek. He tightened around me.

"Relax, Corporal.. Relax.." I cooed to him, and began to kiss and nibble on his tail in hopes of distracting him. He did eventually relax a bit, and I sheathed my whole length inside of him. "It's all inside now.." I gently reminded him and slowly began to stroke the base of his tail, continuing to kiss and nibble on it, as well. Levi quietly spoke.

"Move.." And I didn't have to hear that twice. I slowly moved out until only the tip was still inside of him, and slowly pressed back in, releasing a low groan. Levi gripped the sheets beside his head and released a quiet whine. I took that whine as a 'please continue', and moved out once again, but this time, I slammed back into his body, jerking him forward. After that, I begun a steady pace, moving in and out of him. The slaps of skin could be heard throughout the room, along with the muffled groans of the Corporal.

The slow and steady pace soon became hard, passionate, quick thrusts. And Levi's muffled moans became unmuffled and much louder. I didn't expect for the Corporal to moan that loud, since he's always a hard-ass and strict, but I definitely wasn't complaining. I gripped his hips tightly within my clammy palms and gazed down to watch my relentless pounding into the Corporal's body. Watching my cock slam into him, quickly come back out and slam back in was both fascinating and completely arousing.

"N-No, stop! Eren.. T-Tch!" Levi called, his voice heavy with lust. By him calling that, I knew he was close. But so was I.

"Corp-... Levi.." I groaned hoarsely, deciding to call him by his name. That was apparently a good thing to do. The Corporal's hand disappeared underneath him to pump his, dribbling the pre-cum, cock, and his other hand went to his ear, fondling that, as well. The sight of a desperate to cum Levi was one of the most arousing things I've ever seen. And it tipped me over the edge. "L-Levi!" I called loudly and pounded into him once or twice more, then released my hot seed inside of him. I then felt The Corporal's insides spasm around my cock and his hole tighten around me, as well, and he cried out loudly, releasing.

Hot pants were only heard within the room now, and I slowly slipped out my spent dick, and after I did so, I watched, fascinated, as my seed slowly spilled out of his hole. The Corporal flopped down onto his side, exhausted. I did so as well and reached over beside me to grab the clean covers that Levi insisted we moved to the side before beginning. I threw the blanket over us both and scooted closer to the Corporal. I wrapped my arm around his waist, and he rested his head against my chest.

I softly kissed the top of his head and murmured.

"I love you, Corporal."

Levi gazed up at me then, and searched my eyes, as if to see if I was lying. His gaze eventually left mine and he gently pressed his lips to mine, as if to say he loved me, too.

He rested his head against my chest once again and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Corporal."

* * *

Once we woke up in the morning, I was first to wake and Levi was the second, the first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was that his ears were gone.

"Corporal! Your cat ears are gone!" I exclaimed, and moved my hand down to his lower back. "And your tail!" He simply groaned tiredly and squirmed out of my arms, sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Isn't that weird? They were there before we had sex, then after, they disappeared. It's almost like.. Someone planned that. Like they knew we were going to have sex. Almost like a story!"

The Corporal sighed and ran a hand through his hair, glancing back at me.

"Like a story?" He repeated what I said, then dryly chuckled. "You're delusional. I'm just glad the ears and tail are gone. C'mon. Help me get breakfast ready."


End file.
